grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenn
Description A somewhat rural town, Brenn is the textbook definition. A quiet and peaceful place, it strikes a perfect balance between beautiful and interesting. Which probably explains why marines generally ignore it and villains always seem to target it. The town itself looks like any rural East Blue town with dirt roads and stone houses. Though the island itself has all the amenities you'd need to have to nice self sustained village. The town itself is surrounded by a vibrant forest which is full of various wildlife and creatures that rarely venture out from the safety of the trees. There are some people and villages hidden among them, but for the most part they are unknown. Though, there are rumors of a village of Goblins. Idle nonsense most likely, though if it is to be believed then it is said they await for their King to return, whoever that may be. Since the events of "It'll be a Grand Battle," the marines are far more aware to keep off the island out of respect for the old man. It's a rarity for pirates to bow out of piracy of their own accord. And letting him protect his own people is far better than attacking him and risking his return to it. And if any pirate had a sliver of sense, they'd respect that as well. Player History 'Raiders and Slavers' During the Crickhollow festival the city of Brenn had gone through a rough patch of events. A band of raiders had begun attacking the town. Often and relentlessly. They would often murder, kidnap and steal. Leaving the town in a rough spot. As the many different Crickhollow refugees flooded in they found themselves in a depressed town that was low on food. Many people found themselves stepping up and trying to help the villagers. Some people were helping the local doctors, somewhere helping on the docks, but a few had heard that there was a resistance against these Raiders. These people all went to the abandoned warehouse where the each individually met the eccentric Aikuro. A man who wore next to no clothes. As well as his brother Simon. The two of them introduced the different heroes to the Raiders weapon that had made them so deadly. They had rifle's and pistols that shot in a weird pattern at an extreme rate. The blast could be charged to do even more in a shotgun like way. The brothers gave each of the 5 that were willing to help an outfit and a mission. The next day they all set out to fight. Not much is known what happened in the raider base, but by the end of that day the raiders were no longer an issue. The raiders base ended up in ashes as it burnt to the ground. The raiders themselves either dead or captured. The captured towns people rescued and brought home safely. With the raider threat behind them the city tried to regain the power and wealth it once had. 'Team Gunblade' The pirates and the marines were not the only people in the East Blue making a moves and a name for themselves. Team Gunblade, an organization that only was around in the shadows decided to make it's moves toward East Blue domination. There first move was a simple task, help the swamp people around Brenn. They weren't doing anything wrong, they just captured, caged, and got paid for taking every beast and animal in the swamp so that the peaceful townfolk could live. Two brave adventures, and a sparky youth and his pet were the ones that knew the real truth. They did not care about the people, they just wanted as many dangerous animals as possible for some unknown reason. One man who helped a group of seemingly odd psychic creatures, after taking down there snake predator, was able to plant a mole on the Team Gunblade ship, but were unable to save any other of the creatures. 'It'll be a Grand Battle' Sometimes in life, coincidences happen. And sometimes, you just have to take advantage of them. For one reason or another, a great deal of pirates seemed to be currently staying here. And the marines seemed to wanna take this opportunity to prey upon these wanted men and women. Unfortunately, things don't always go as expected. Suddenly storming the island, the marines quickly set to work, trying to apprehend the various pirates that were on the island. Some were too much too handle, others were like playing with a puppy. One in particular was Barry Light, a man with such fierce fighting spirit and determination, that he managed to hold is own for long enough, to destroy an entire bar and cause a ruckus. The ruckus was enough to wake a grouchy old man, who was trying to sleep.You see, the entire island of Havvana was under the protection of Marcell, a former yonko who has long since retired from his pirate days. With, but a thought, he instantly knocked all but one marine in the general vicinity. He declared that every marine on the island was to get off his island before he made them regret coming here, before going back to bed. It's was quite a fun ride. Notable People Things of Note * The former Yonko, Marcell lives here. It would be extremely unwise to disturb him or this town. * The forest surrounding the town is home to a hidden village of Goblins. The goblins are a monarchy and will not be found by anyone, but their regal leaders. Category:Location Category:Village